


Technical Difficulties

by eyecandyianto



Series: Labyrinth Ficlets [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jareth is technologically inept, Little bit of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyecandyianto/pseuds/eyecandyianto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah tries to teach Jareth how to use some modern technology, but it is much more of a challenge than she had expected. Just a fun little ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technical Difficulties

“Damn this infernal device!” Jareth bellowed.

“Oh for gods sake, what’s wrong now?” Sarah questioned, thoroughly exasperated.

“The small arrow has transformed itself into a glowing rainbow orb which refuses to obey my clicking! Why do you mortals insist on using these useless contraptions?” he exclaimed, gesturing wildly in his frustration.

“Let me have a look.” Sarah sighed.

Taking one look at the screen, Sarah knew exactly what was wrong. Somehow, he had managed to open every single file and every single application on the computer; he had also somehow managed to try and open every item in her browser history in one window. Just as she was snickering to herself, a pop up window for a certain type of salacious website appeared, making a blush appear across her cheeks.

“I take it back, this piece of machinery is marvelous.” Jareth muttered with a smirk.

Sarah smacked the back of his head playfully.

“Watch what you say your majesty, otherwise you will find yourself in need of such websites because you won’t be getting it anywhere else, I can guarantee you that.” Sarah threatened jokingly.

“Oh, well, if that is the punishment I best get in what I can now.”

Jareth leaned in and brushed his lips against Sarah’s, their presence barely there, but sending electric shivers up Sarah’s spine. Continuing with the feather light tough, he caressed the side of her face. Sarah leaned in close to the King, slowly deepening the kiss; and Jareth responded with great enthusiasm. Just before breaking away for a breath, Sarah caught his bottom lip between her teeth and gave a tug that was just on the other side of gentle. The Goblin King let out an unintentional moan, which reverberating through Sarah’s entire form.

“You, my precious thing, will be the death of me.” Jareth whispered millimeters from her hear.

“The feeling is mutual” Sarah said with a smirk.

Shutting the lid of the laptop, Sarah grabbed The Goblin Kings hand, dragging him to his feet.

“Let’s forget about the computer, I have better things in mind.”

“You’re never going to let me near that gadget again, are you?”

“Not a chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! First fic on AO3. I'm also working on a multichapter fic for these two, the first chapter will be up soon, so have a look out for that. Thanks for reading. =)


End file.
